random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros. Switch
New Super Mario Bros. Switch, or NSMBS for short, is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. It was released in 2018. It is different from the other NSMB games because it has different biomes and much more vast amounts of detail. Storyline Bowser Jr. kidnaps Peach whilst Bowser is in hospital for what happened after his last defeat. Mario, Luigi and Daisy set out to explore a different route to Bowser's Castle as Bowser Jr has too many reinforcements and defenses on the traditional route. Yoshi also returns in this game, but Birdo takes Yoshi's place if Daisy plays the level. World 1 World 1 is the plains, but it is behind Peach's Castle where Toad Town and the coast lies. You play Mario in this world. *1-1 is a standard level, but with many rolling hills *1-2 is a cave level *1-3 is a mushroom gorge *1-town is Toad Town, which has 3 shops which have the same function as mushroom houses in earlier games *1-camp is the midway point of the world and has a giant goomba as a boss. *1-4 is a level with stretches of beach and plains, it is a sunset level which also contains a stretch of road *1-5 is a nightime level with a city background *1-6 is a plains level with slightly more darker green grass and is very hilly with fog. It has Yoshi *1-castle is the boss level for this world, with Larry Koopa as the boss. World 2 World 2 is a savanna themed world with large flat grey mesas and sandstone temples. Luigi is played in this world *2-1 is a dusty flatland level *2-2 is an underground temple level *2-3 is a stretch of land with dense savanna trees and involves going on treetops *2-town is a subsaharan-themed town with toads *2-statue is a large wooden structure. At the top is a fight with a giraffe-like creature *2-4 are saltflats with 1 or 2 'islands' of normal savanna in the middle of it. *2-5 is a fungi-infested stretch of savanna, being dense and the grass having a bluish haze, set in night *2-6 is a large mesa level which has many shrubs on top. Yoshi returns here. *2-temple is a surface temple level, slightly ruined, with a boss fight with Iggy Koopa at the end World 3 World 3 is a Mangroove/Wetlands themed world with stretches of hot lowlands and white trees with roots spreading everywhere. Daisy is played in this world *3-1 is a water-themed level among the mangroove forests *3-2 is a treeless wetland with many birds (some birds are new types of enemy) and tall grass. *3-town is a murky and dark town with strange-acting toads *3-3 a haunted house level right next to the town, half of it is set outside in its dark courtyards *3-4 is a stretch of mangroove which involves exploring inside giant white trees with bright green leaves. Has Birdo *3-lumberyard is a lumber yard level where the trees are being chopped down by koopa troopas. It is outside, but the boss with a chief koopa troopa is inside the central yard. This level involves a lot of saw dodging. *3-5 A relaxing sunset level underwater *3-6 A sunrise level in a mixed mangroove and treeless wetland stretch of land *3-lab A giant red scientific observatory with a bossfight with Lemmy Koopa, which wears a lab coat. At the end of this level, it is found out that this lab belongs to Professor E.Gadd, and he is freed. World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 Category:Games Category:Alternate Future